thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
News Report 2
Iyana does a report on the release of Ro Ro's new single. Plot "Oh my god you guys, tonight we're gonna talk about the recent single that Ro Ro dropped. It is is the bomb and I mean this song is catchy and he is really talented. So, as we all know, Ro Ro has developed a crush on Jamal and, despite the warnings from my uncles and Jamal's brother, he still wants a go at it. So, the first thing we hear when the track plays is of course, my uncle Bitch Puddin'. I'm gonna wait for the DJ to play the track." *DJ plays "Hoe-Mation" by Ro Ro Kahn. "Ok, the first thing he says is 'What happened, why the bitch wil'in'. This line expresses the fact that, well, lets be honest, Jamal is a killer and abuses Ro Ro most of the time he sees him. Next he says, 'Bitch, he's back, by popular demand', or 'demandt' at it is the way they talk. So we hear a couple of beats that seem like crap but as the track goes on you'll learn to have it stuck in your head. Ro Ro then starts off by saying 'Y'all haters corny with that he's a murderer mess'. Ro Ro says this because of the conspiracies that surround Ro Ro and Jamal being in a relationship, like some people say that Ro Ro would die and I know my aunt Nya said that she's scared for them to even sleep in the same bed cause Jamal would just be staring at him. Next Ro Ro brings up the two components that formed each and every Kahn, Outworlder and Edenian roots by saying 'My daddy and Outworlder, momma Edenia-na'. I absolutely love how he makes sure that he doesn't forget the two people it took to raise and entire family that no matter what sticks together. Then he talks about how Jamal used ''to sport an afro cause right when the track released, Ro Ro found out that same day that Jamal got braids put in. Even I gotta say that that's some bullshit. Then Ro Ro makes this sick quote by saying 'He got hot sauce and this ass, swag'. That's some killer shit right there now! Let's skip down to the chorus where Ro Ro talks about how hard he's trying to prove himself to Jamal and how he won't let people like ''Anaya keep him from fulfilling his goal. *Anaya bursts in the studio and says, "Do you know he told Jamal to hit me if I provoke him on purpose! What kind of mess is that! Ro Ro bothers me more than I bother him and I just retaliate." "Oh shut the hell up Anaya, you're just mad cause you know that if Jamal and Ro Ro date they'll be better than you and Eriq!" *Anaya sticks up her middle finger and leaves. "Stupid girl. Anyway, the thing that would most definitely catch your eye next would be the fact that Ro Ro constantly says 'I slay'. The number of times he says this will get this song stuck in your head every time you hear the phrase. Then to make sure the song corresponds with the name, Ro Ro says 'Okay bitches now lets get in hoe-mation'. The hoe-mation formation is the formation that the 'Rise Against Hating Whores' troop gets in to symbolize that they're not taking the hate anymore. Next Ro Ro says the wildest thing that tells me that he and Jamal would have a hell of a raunchy sex life and would result in Ro Ro being in debt. Ro Ro says, and I quote, 'When he fuck me good I'll take his ass to Hoe Lobster. If he hit it right I might take him on a flight in my chopper. Drop him off at the mall and he'll fuck this ass, let him cum up'. I would hate to be in the mall at that point of time. Earlier today, we had an interview with Ro Ro and he told us something so hilarious we couldn't stop laughing. The first thing he told us was that his brother claimed Jamal masturbates and it might be something white on his blanket, so Ro Ro called it a cum cover. The next thing he told us was that Jamal was in his bathroom, Ro Ro's bathroom, and he was peeing. All he heard was a bunch of bubbling and it seemed like Jamal was drowning his toilet. It was too damn funny. Anyway, we're gonna skip to the end of the song where Ro Ro says 'You know Ro's a bitch since I cause all this conversation. Never stay gracious, best revenge is death papers'. That right there is a threat to all you 'Romal' haters out there that if they do date, they're gonna be the deadliest couple you could ever imagine. Well that's all our time for today. Tune in next time to hear more juicy Outworld stories!" *Anaya jumps in and says, "And don't forget to watch 'Girl Talk with Anaya Kahn'! We're better than this show!"